


A Series Of Very Fortunate Events

by UltimatePanda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimatePanda/pseuds/UltimatePanda
Summary: I want to get back into writing, so I will be writing a series of drabbles, without a theme(s) in mind. I could also accept requests!!





	

“I… I don’t think we should be doing this…” Insecurity shook in her voice as Bulma took the tool in her hand. It was so… hard and long and she wasn’t sure how it fit into her hand.

  
“Of course we can do it,” Yamcha growled. Sweat dripping down his front. He had to make sure he didn’t screw up this time. "Just… hold still…”

  
“I think it’s a little obscene,” she mewled softly. “I still think we shouldn’t be doing this… What If Vegeta finds out…”

  
“Bulma.”

  
“Yes…?” Aquamarine eyes stared right back into his dark one’s… a blush staining her cheeks as she awaited his next command. “What is it?”

  
“…Do you want this or not?”

  
“Yes…” She admitted—softly, and ashamed.

  
He stared right back at her, gaze narrowed. “Then do it.”

  
“…Okay…” She sighed in resignation.

  
“Now…” Yamcha leaned in closer and slowly dropped his gaze between them. “Now hold it tighter. Like the last time.”

  
And just as she was told, Bulma held it harder in her hand, but not hard enough to crush it. “Like this?”

  
“Oh…” He groaned and closed his eyes shut. “Oh… oh yes… yes…” he was practically salivating now. “Just wait… just wait a little longer,” he gasped. “It won’t be much longer now…”

  
“Yamcha,” she gasped. “It’s so hot…!”

  
“Bulma--!” He uttered loudly. “Hold on!”

  
“I don’t think I can--!”

  
“Oh for fucks sake!”

  
The pair looked up to see Vegeta standing there, looking both furious and annoyed at the both of them. For the third time in a row, he had caught the two of them over the grill with copious amounts of bulgogi piled onto a plate. Honestly, he never had thought to see the woman heave so much food in one sitting, but he guessed it was due to her pregnancy. And now, she was sneaking off and grilling meats in the middle of the night?!

  
“Woman! It’s three in the morning! Why couldn’t you have told me you wanted Korean barbecue!”

  
Oh—she had been caught red-handed now. She sighed and dropped her tongs to the side. If only Yamcha had grabbed some chopsticks on his way over, the idiot. “I didn’t want to wake you…”

  
“So you called this idiot here, instead of waking your husband?” And Yamcha simply responded by disappearing from their sight. Too bad—he liked joining Bulma in her feasts. She always picked out the best cuts of meat. “I’m a little offended.”

  
“I’m so sorry,” she sighed. Still so ashamed that he had caught her like this. “Tell you what… you don’t bother me about this, and I’m upgrading your bots!”

  
“Bulma… I am not accepting your bribe—"

  
“But you want it, right?”

  
_Sigh…_ she knew him too well. “Fine.”

  
“Good! Now let me just finish here so I can eat and pack some up for Yamcha. He really likes this stuff.”

  
“And you’re coming to bed--?”

  
“I’m going, I’m going!” She called out in return. But she had noticed her husband had looked a little dejected, and so she stood and pressed a kiss on his cheek. And despite enjoying her sudden affection, Vegeta merely clicked his teeth and glanced away from her, red faced. “Come to bed soon.” Was all he said before he returned to their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Bulma took her seat and continued to grill the rest of her meat.


End file.
